The Gambler
by Rosie's World
Summary: La vida sigue el rumbo que cada uno le dé, inclusive si ese rumbo termina destruyendo todo lo que alguna vez quisiste y anhelaste. Harry Potter lo sabe perfectamente. Slash. Drarry.


**THE GAMBLER **

.

.

.

.

"_El verdadero amor no es el amor propio, es el que consigue que el amante se abra a las demás personas y a la vida; no atosiga, no aísla, no rechaza, no persigue: solamente acepta" _

—_**Antonio Gala**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL BAILE DE LAS CONSTELACIONES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: sé recomienda escuchar en loop la canción adjunta a continuación**

watch?v=uimpkKoNuVQ

Bajó su mirada y se sorprendió de ver sus propias manos, arrugadas por el paso de los años, temblar como los de una colegiala antes de entregar una carta de amor. Sacudió sus manos y ordenó los papeles que tenía frente al pequeño atril que le habían proporcionado para poder hablar con tranquilidad y sin que las palabras se le traben en la lengua. Tener casi cien años le estaba pesando no solo en la consciencia, sino también en el cuerpo.

Harry Potter esbozó una anciana sonrisa temblorosa ante su no tan pequeño público.

El director Longbottom había decidido, sin consultarle a él primero, por supuesto, que sería magnífico que él diese una charla sobre su recién publicado libro de memorias. Él preferiría llamarlo un cuento de ficción, si le preguntan con honestidad, porque siente, a sus casi cien años, que todo lo que ha vivido desde los once años ha sido una macabra obra de entretenimiento para un ser divino completamente diferente al de su mundo. ¿Quién jala los hilos de su destino? Esa es una pregunta que no ha sido respondida y, sinceramente, no desea hacerlo. Así que se aclara la garganta y vuelve a sonreír.

El aula de Defensa contra las Arte Oscuras ha sido modificado de manera que casi toda la población estudiantil y algunos periodistas quepan en el aula. Neville Longbottom hubiese preferido hacerlo en el gran comedor pero Harry se negó rotundamente. Los espacios abiertos aún le causaban pánico.

Nunca lograría superar ese trauma y, si es sincero consigo mismo, prefería no hacerlo.

—Quiero agradecer al director Longbottom, en primer lugar, por permitirme estar nuevamente aquí… —suelta un suspiro y una risa melancólica mientras observa cada pequeña cosa dentro del aula. Idéntica a la que él asistió— Este salón sigue tal cual lo recuerdo… ¡Neville! ¿Recuerdas cuando los duendecillos de Cornualles te levantaron de las orejas y quedaste colgado de la araña?

Un coro de risas se escuchó por todo el salón.

—Creo que nadie ha venido a escuchar viejas anécdotas de dos ancianos, Harry. Déjalo para la reunión anual. —La voz de Neville sonaba divertida pero cortante a la vez. Un recordatorio para Harry de dejar las anécdotas vergonzosas a un lado.

_Tienes el infortunio de recordar las cosas más vergonzosas en los momentos menos precisos, Harry Potter. ¿Así cómo no quieres que te hechicen?_

Su corazón se saltó un latido.

Juró escucharlo, aún tantos años después, decir frases mordaces con una sonrisa cínica que escondía mucho más.

Nuevamente esa bola negra de angustia se instaló en el medio de su garganta. Logró despejarse rápidamente y mirar a la audiencia. Allí, al final de las bancas, casi saliendo del aula, pudo ver su silueta. Él supo de inmediato que era una alucinación por cómo vestía: el uniforme de Hogwarts desarreglado y la corbata de Slytherin suelta, sin siquiera armarla correctamente. Solía pasarle esto cada vez más seguido. Lo veía en las esquinas, en los pasillos desiertos e incluso en lugares concurridos, pasando entre la gente, escuchaba su voz en algún lugar muggle o mágico. Su sanador lo llamó demencia senil; él prefería pensar que su hora estaba llegando y que Draco estaba buscándolo.

Y eso lo alegraba.

No supo cuántas veces se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo pero, por si las dudas, volvía a hacerlo

—Mi editor creyó conveniente vender el libro como "_Las memorias del niño dorado_" —Bufó y, con eso, otra tanda de risas suaves le siguieron—. Niño dorado mis pelotas —Esta vez, las carcajadas fueron grandes—, verán, yo prefiero venderlo o decir que este libro es pura ficción barata que les va a entretener un rato para después seguir con sus vidas. —Soltó un suspiro cansado y se agarró del atril, miró directamente al Draco imaginario. Éste lo observaba con remordimiento, como si se estuviese disculpando. — Porque la vida después de este libro continua. Te destroza, sí, pero aprendes a hacerle frente y terminas llevando una vida relativamente normal… hasta esperar a que la parca llegue; de hecho, ¿sabían que la parca tiene forma de Albus Dumbledore?

El coro de cabezas riendo resonó en su memoria. El Draco imaginario negaba con la cabeza y él, estúpido, estúpido, podía adivinar perfectamente qué es lo que estaba pensando. Esa era su mecanismo de defensa desde… bueno, desde ese día. Harry había aceptado hace mucho que la ironía y los comentarios fuera de lugar con un toque de comedia negra eran a lo único que se podía aferrar sin sucumbir a la locura.

Prefería hacer bromas sobre su dolor que mostrarlo. Draco lo habría llamado cobarde pero Harry piensa que es cuestión de sobrevivir.

—_The Gambler*_, cuenta la historia de un niño que siempre apostó su suerte con el destino para ver qué camino tomaría; el niño se volvió adicto a este juego de poder y terminó consumiéndose por completo. Aquí usualmente es cuando me preguntan: "_Pero Harry, ¿acaso no era este un libro sobre tu vida?_". —Sonrió, mirando hacia el Draco imaginario— Y es que, en parte, lo es… pero es mucho más. Los que lo han leído saben a qué me refiero. —Las sonrisas cómplices del público lo reconfortan un poco— Y los que no, creo que las iniciales en la dedicatoria son bastante obvias, ¿no?

Harry bajo la mirada hacia las hojas en su atril y comenzó a leer.

—_Todo empezó un día cualquiera, de esos en el que el sol calentaba por detrás las nubes, el campo de quiddicht estaba regado por el rocío que había dejado la lluvia otoñal de la noche anterior y el sauce boxeador comenzaba a moverse irritado, dejando caer hojas multicolores alrededor. No fue un día sumamente especial, la guerra había culminado cinco meses atrás; se había celebrado, se había llorado y se había enjuiciado a los que lo merecían._ —Se detuvo un momento y levantó la mirada. Todos estaban hipnotizados por las descripciones tan reales que podían palparlas. Pero Harry solo tenía ojos para el Draco imaginario el cual seguía vestido con la túnica de Hogwarts pero, esta vez, tenía la corbata arreglada. Cuando habló, lo hizo mirándolo directamente a los ojos— _Sin embargo, la vida tiene un rumbo fijo, algo que tiene que cumplirse; esa cosa llamada destino, decían, debía de llevarse a cabo, sea en un tiempo determinado o en un plazo más largo. Supongo que, en este caso, el destino fue benevolente porque nos dio un tiempo más de lo acordado y eso, querido, fue un regalo… _

La voz se le rompió en la última palabra. Cerró sus ojos, sosteniéndose con ambas manos al atril, sentía que iba a desmayarse pero no podía. Había esperado muchísimo por este momento y sabía que el tiempo corría en su contra. Respiró hondo y pudo escuchar con claridad la voz de Draco sobre su hombro.

_Respira, Harry, los ataques de pánico surgen por una reacción del cuerpo ante una amenaza. Mira a tu alrededor y dime todo lo que es real, así te darás cuenta que no estás en peligro. _

Harry lo hizo; sin embargo, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del salón, se dio cuenta que el Draco imaginario ya no estaba. Él había dicho que se aferrara a las cosas reales. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y dio un respingo asustado. Cuando levantó la mirada, Neville lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Si quieres cancelar la lectura del capítulo, Harry, está bien…

—No.

Su voz sonó muchísimo más segura de lo que él habría imaginado. Sonrió quedamente.

—No será necesario, Neville —Sus miradas se interconectaron y pudo ver el instante en el que los ojos del director se abrieron con comprensión. Sí, alguien tenía que comprenderlo después de tanto tiempo. — Gracias…

Neville sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro— De nada, camarada.

Harry volvió a carraspear y decidió continuar.

Sin chistes negros, sin bromas presurosas. No podía perder más tiempo.

—…_fue un regalo al que agradezco todos los días porque me permite contar esta historia. Tú historia. _—Levantó la mirada, con miedo, pudo ver un desliz de su cabello rubio ondearse en la puerta. Sonrió. — _Así que sí, empezó un día cualquiera, un 25 de Octubre para ser exactos. El día del baile del séptimo año._

Neville sonrió con parsimonia. Recordaba perfectamente ese día. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos ancianas y pudo ver ahí la alianza de matrimonio que lo unió a una persona que sufrió el mismo destino que Draco Malfoy. A veces se pregunta, ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiese visto las señales antes? Quizás Draco seguiría vivo, quizás Hannah estaría en ese momento con él, tomados de la mano. Quizás nunca se hubiese convertido en Director de Hogwarts.

"_Los hubiera no existen, Neville_", se dijo a sí mismo, espabilando, y volvió a ver a Harry, quien ya no miraba las hojas en el atril, sino hacia el público.

—Alguien una vez me dijo que los buenos inicios son cuando uno decide dejar algo atrás. Todos conocen cómo empezó mi historia: el niño debajo de la alacena, bla, bla, bla. Rita Skeeter, que en paz _no_ descanse, se hizo rica a costa de eso —Neville nunca lo diría en voz alta pero siempre admiró ese don que tenía Harry de decir algo políticamente incorrecto en los momentos precisos (o no tanto, si se veía desde cierta perspectiva) —; sin embargo, no considero eso cómo un inicio, lo veo más como un punto de inflexión que tuve que pasar para poder llegar a mi verdadero inicio. A su inicio.

Harry sonrió, mirando hacia la puerta del salón; Neville, por un momento, creyó ver la sombra de alguien. Por otro momento, completamente fuera de sí, diría, pudo ver el cabello de Draco Malfoy en el rellano de la puerta del salón de DCAO.

—Así que, si tengo que comenzar a relatar esta historia de algún lado, supongo que empezaría aquí.

_N/A: No debería de estar tan nerviosa por subir una historia pero estoy algo oxidada (por no decir bastante) así que perdonarán mis inseguridades (probablemente mostradas sin querer) en este lado de las notas de autor. _

_Hace casi cinco años que no publico absolutamente en ningun sitio por una especifica razon: la vida misma. Entre a hace ya varios años con ganas de escribir y un fandom que ha ido menguando por cómo termino la historia. Luego, comence a entrar poco a poco al fandom de Harry Potter pero más anonimamente, cómo lectora, basicamente; sin embargo, el bicho de la escritura me ha podido y estoy aquí, cinco años despues, con esta historia (enteramente Drarry) metida desde hace más de cuatro años, con las ganas de retomar algo que me hizo feliz en su momento y que sé qué volverá a hacerlo. _

_Con respecto a la historia, e__sto es así: Si han llegado hasta aquí, probablemente se darán cuenta que el final no es tan feliz como otras historias. Podría serlo, sin embargo, aunque depende de cómo se vaya desarrollando cada personaje en el transcurso del proceso de escritura. Así que no se alarmen. _

_Otro punto es que cada capitulo tendrá una canción (colocaré el video en la parte de arriba) y, si gustan, más adelante, puedo colgar la playlist que le creé (sí, así de planificada está la historia) para que puedan disfrutarla :) _

_Este drarry transcurre completamente igual al canon (excepto las partes de The Cursed Child que no les encuentro mucho sentido, pero bueno). _

_La publicación de los capitulos serán semanales, probablemente cada domingo._

_Espero sus comentarios 3 _

_PD: Las N/A no serán tan largas como esta, lo juro._


End file.
